Satisfied
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: A single conversation can change everything. Draco/Blaise, Written for the Dialogue challenge


Written for The Dialogue Challenge, by Don't try to out weird me, at the HPFC forum.

**Prompt: Love**

* * *

><p>"Draco, I need to talk to you."<p>

"Not now, Blaise, I've got to finish this Potions essay."

"Please, Draco? I need to talk to you outside of the common room. Away from ears."

"Ah. I see what you mean. Pansy is near by. She's currently watching us."

"Please, Draco?"

"Quit begging me. I'm coming, let me put my stuff in my bag."

"Thank you, Draco."

"Okay, now what did you want to talk about? What was so important that you had to take me out of the common room and away from everyone?"

"Draco, do you know what love is?"

"What? Blaise, of course I know what love is."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Blaise, how many women have I been with?"

"That's different. That's just sleeping with them. We're in our seventh year now, the war is over and we're focusing more on things that matter. Our mothers forced us to come back to school even though we didn't want to come back.

"Spit it out then, Blaise, I've got an essay to finish. Who has you head over hills in love?"

"You won't like my answer."

"If its anyone but Pansy, I'll understand mate. We're best friends after all."

"I wish I knew you'd really understand."

"Would you quit looking at me like that? You're giving me the creeps. Look, tell me who you're in love with. "

"I can't. Never mind, it was stupid. Let's go back to the common room."

"Blaise, just tell me. I think I can handle it."

"Let go of me, Draco, you have a tight hold on my arm."

"Merlin's beard. I think I know."

"Thank you for letting go so quickly. Well, with how big your eyes have gotten, I think you know."

"It's me isn't it, Blaise?"

"Now you're confused. I'm assuming you want to know when and how it happened. "

"I don't even know if I want to know that, you know I'm for women."

"Don't you even want to try?"

"Quit looking at me with the puppy love look in your eyes."

"Draco, it started after the war, when you escaped to my house a lot just to get out of yours. And then there was that one summer night we spent under a tree to get out of the rain, well that's when I knew I loved you."

"Love is a powerful word. Stop, you can't be serious can you, Blaise?"

"Dead serious. That one summer night, when you gave me your coat because I was cold, meant the world to me."

"Blaise, you're saying you're-"

"Okay, now that the Slytherin girls passed through the portrait hole, you can continue Draco,"

"You're gay?"

"Yes."

"I don't even know how to take all of this in, Blaise. You're my best friend. What about your fling with Pansy you had after the war?"

"I was trying to see who I would be best with, but after we had that one summer night, I knew. And now I know I love you."

"Love? You love me?"

"Draco, as crazy as it seems, yes, Now, you know I can trust you to keep a secret right?"

"You'd think I'd be crazy to tell people? No, they'd think I was gay too."

"Draco, there's something I've been wanting to do since that one summer night."

"No way."

"How do you even know what I want, Draco?"

"I can tell by the look on your face. You are NOT going to kiss me."

"Please? Just to get it out of my head and to see if I'm not gay Draco?"

"No."

"No one's around. Just one kiss."

"No, I'm for women. I live for them. I love women, not men. It won't work between us, Blaise."

"One kiss is all I need to realize that."

"Fine, Blaise, just one. That's all. I don't even understand why I'm doing this. I know I love women."

"You're doing it for a friend. Ready?"

"Here? Now?"

"Yes, Draco, now."

"Fine, but when no one's looking."

"There's no one but us now, it's after curfew, Draco."

"Go on, get this over with, Blaise."

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, Blaise, I'm for women. Always have been, always will."

"Another kiss perhaps?"

"Blaise, I said one."

"Look, I knew I was the same way when I first got kissed."

"Who kissed you? You've never told me that before."

"It doesn't matter, one more?"

"Quit giving me that look, you know it's not fair for me."

"I know you liked it. That's what love does to you. It changes you."

"Whether or not I did like the kiss, it's only going to be one. Got that?"

"That's all I needed to know. I'm satisfied now. Thank you for helping, Draco."

"But, if you ever want another kiss, Blaise, not here. At home."

"Is that a hint, Draco?"

"Perhaps."

"I am surprised, Draco."

"Draco, I will wait for you."

"Don't, Blaise, it will take a while. I don't even know what I'm feeling after that kiss. Now, I must get back to potions."

"I knew I could trust you."

"Blaise, don't seem so satisfied. Nothing's changed."

"Yet."

"Good-bye, Blaise, I've got homework to do."

"Good-bye, Draco, you will come to me in time."

Author's note: SPECIAL THANKS TO MY SUPER AWESOME BETA READER who finished TWO stories in one day for me. Thank you so much for everything you do for me Slytherin Head!


End file.
